


Ice ice baby

by Antika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Multi, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antika/pseuds/Antika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine hockey-player Harry and figure skater Draco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Imagine hockey-player Harry and figure skater Draco."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146683) by Antika. 



> Sorry for not presenting all houses at once. I will show a bit of them later, I think, but right now this is what we got since this was based on the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin (this probably doesn't happen everywhere but when I trained figure skating there was enough passive aggression to go around from both the figure skating team and the hockey team).
> 
> Never really tried writing Drarry fanfic although I've read a lot, mostly because it feels like a gigantic world to get into. At least with a modern AU I can be a bit more flexible.
> 
> But I would really appreciate critique, of course, so please! Go ahead! Critique, ideas, tips... Anything!

 

Harry's eleventh birthday was unlike any other. Growing up he'd only heard bits of what had happened to his parents and even less of what they had been like while they were alive. He had certainly wondered about what they had been like, about the home he didn't remember and about his parent's friends. The vague answers from his aunt Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley had been barely enough to keep his curiosity at bay.  
  
He knew not to expect too much from them on his birthday either. Even if they remembered they didn't go out of their way to celebrate him and, in Harry's opinion, it was better for them to forget. At least then he didn't have to hear about what a burden he was and how they couldn't wait until the day he moved out. His classmates barely paid mind to him, they were all too afraid to fall victims to his cousin Dudley and his gang, they chose to ignore him as much as they could.  
  
So when Harry woke up that day, he did his chores and he was content not hearing any comments about what day it was. He day-dreamed about what his parents would have done, if his mother would have baked a cake and if they would have sung for him. In the evening, when he was finally allowed to retreat back to his room, he lit a candle that he had borrowed from the dinner room and wished himself a happy birthday. But it was because of all his past birthdays that he didn't suspect anything when the bell rang that evening. It was definitely strange for someone to visit at such a late hour, that at least did made him wonder, and so he went downstairs to find out what the late visit was about.  
  
It was on that day that Harry met Rubeus Hagrid and his life took an unexpected turn. It had taken quite some time for his uncle Vernon to give in and let Hagrid have a word with him, something Hagrid told him he had been trying to do for months. Hagrid had threatened with contacting Children's Services if they didn't let him meet Harry to see for himself that he was doing well and in the end he got his wish.  
  
Hagrid brought Harry cake and he told him he was sorry for being late, that he was caught up with work at the rink and that he had wanted to bring Harry a picture of his dad that he had seen the other day. He spoke of all those things as if Harry had an idea of who he was and what he did. After a moment, Hagrid realized that Harry didn't have a clue and got quite upset when Harry revealed that he barely knew anything about his parents at all.  
  
“Your dad was a hockey player, Harry. He and your mom were very popular, you see, and your mom introduced him to politics and they both got very involved. They didn't die in a car crash. They died fighting for what they thought was right, and the man responsible for their death is doing his time.”  
  
That alone had answered many of the questions Harry had about the Dursley's. They weren't really into sports that much, but he couldn't remember one time that hockey had been a topic in the house. Things like tabloids were rarely seen in their home either, if ever. But at the same time, a lot of new questions formed in his mind and when he voiced said questions, Hagrid told him that a boy of his age shouldn't ponder too much on those things quite yet.  
  
Harry spent a long time with Hagrid, hearing his stories about Lily and James Potter and finally seeing picturess, finding out he had the same green eyes as his mom and that he had gotten his olive skin from his dad. It was strange, to feel so happy and so sad at the same time.  
  
Before leaving, Hagrid had told Harry that there was a free spot for him in the Lion's hockey team and that all costs would be taken care of if he decided he was interested. Harry had said yes right away, and the Dursley's had had little and less to say when Hagrid had told them about his decision and reminded them that a skinny boy was a good enough reason to contact Children's Services.  
  
It was decided then that Harry would join a hockey team. As far as birthdays went, his eleventh had been the best one so far.

 

 

*

 

 

Draco had told his mother that he wanted to arrive early for practice. It had been a month and he had been almost bored to death on his visit to France. Their language had been weird, his parents had eaten _snails,_ of all things,and he had missed skating. His mother had listened to him and driven him to practice half an hour earlier than usual.  
  
But when he had pushed the heavy door to the rink keeping the cold indoors, he had instantly felt irritated. The team from the minor hockey division of the Lions were still at it. He had no idea why, since it didn't seem to make them any better at skating and it wasn't like they needed it either. All hockey players ever did was push each other and follow a stupid puck around. They would gain as much from practice if they did it outdoors. Draco sat down and glowered at them for a bit before he started tying his skates. They felt really tight, maybe it was time for a new pair. Too bad, he had grown quite attached to them.  
  
It took a while for the hockey team to start wrapping up and after watching them for a while he had noticed there was a new player in the team. He noticed it when coach McGonagall called all the players to assemble. Although he managed to get from point A to point B, he did so with a great similarity to Bambi on the frozen lake.  
  
“Hey, Potter, catch this!” One of the boys had said in a thick Irish accent before shooting the puck towards the unsteady boy.  
  
Draco had been surprised when the boy had shown quick reflexes and had swiftly moved his arms to swing his hockey stick and catch the puck, but he'd apparently forgotten the rest of his body, because he ended up falling on his butt and making the whole team laugh. One of the other boys offered Bambi his hand and helped him up.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” A familiar voice had said then and Draco had turned to see his friend Pansy standing next to him.  
  
Pansy had her black hair neatly combed into a bun and her bangs trimmed to perfection. She wore the same gym jacket he did, with the same silver snake sewn on the arm, but she wore a glittery black skirt instead of the black thighs he himself wore. They had hugged and then turned to glower at the hockey team together. She had quickly told him more about the new boy; his name was Potter and he'd begun training only days ago.  
  
“Seems like he's never skated before... And do you think the name sounds familiar? I overheard Weasley, you know, the ginger from the girls hockey team, and she seemed pretty hyped about him for some reason.”  
  
“You really don't know?” Said Draco, rolling his eyes and then giving her a superior smile. He liked knowing things that she didn't. “You are so uneducated.”  
  
“What? Tell me!” She said, her eyes growing big.  
  
“Well, I can't say for sure, but he is probably related to James Potter, if _Weasley_ was talking about it.” He said and looked again towards Bambi with a newfound interest.  
  
“Who is James Potter?”  
  
“Have you been living under a rock? He was a hockey-player. Played centre for the Lions for a few years, he was very popular but died very young and there is an enormous portrait of him right by the entrance of this very ice-rink.” Answered Draco without taking away his eyes from Potter. “It's almost an insult to this place not knowing who he was, really.”  
  
“Yeah, Pansy. _Really_.” Said a new voice that Draco recognized as belonging to Blaise.  
  
“Oh, hockey, what fun to have recognition for being a glorified caveman! Your mother got to the Olympics, yet I don't see a portrait of her covering half a wall.” Pansy said indignantly.  
  
“That's because they are saving place for mine.” He simply said.

 

 

*

 

 

When practice was finally over, Harry carefully skated towards the rink gate and Ron Weasley, whom Harry had decided he liked a lot, skated slowly beside him. As they reached the gate, Ron sighed loudly.  
  
“Good bye, sweet ice, it was nice knowing you while you were whole.” Said Ron dramatically.  
  
Looking up, Harry saw two boys and a girl, all scowling at Ron. He had seen two of them earlier during the week, it was the one in the middle he didn't recognize. Stepping through the gate, he finally straightened. He and the blond unknown boy were the same height.  
  
“Some natural talent you got there, Potter. Well, don't worry, the only skill required for hockey is ramming into people and not having anything in that little brain of yours. It will get damaged anyway in one of the many concussions to come.” Said the black-haired girl and smiled cruelly.  
  
The blond boy smiled at her words, but shook his head and looked at Harry.  
  
“Don't mind Pansy, she is being... Well, Pansy.” He smiled to her again, then looked back at Harry. “This is Blaise and my name is Draco Malfoy. I hear you are the son of James Potter... My father played a bit of hockey too, you know, in another team. Although it was my mother they remembered. Maybe you've heard of her, she went by Narcissa Black back then.”  
  
“Yeah...” Harry answered, a little taken aback by the boy's confident behavior. “I don't know that name, sorry.”  
  
“And your dad left as soon as another team offered a bigger pay-check. Some loyalty there, Malfoy.” Ron said to him.  
  
The blond boy looked affronted at that and looked at Ron with disgust.  
  
“Too bad they didn't offer it to your dad, you certainly need it more. How many times has that jersey been handed down? Fewer times than your jockstrap, I hope.” Draco spat back at Ron.  
  
Pansy and the other boy, Blaise, both nodded at this while feigning empathy and started waving their hands in front of their faces as if fending of a stench. Ron turned redder by the second.  
  
“I'd surround myself with better people if I were you, Potter.” Draco said to Potter and offered a gracious smile and his hand, ignoring Ron completely.  
  
“I'm good.” responded Harry ignoring his hand, then he began walking towards the door tightly followed by Ron.  
  
When the turned to glance at Draco one last time, he saw the blond boy skating gracefully away with his friends on his sides. Right before closing the door, Draco turned and their eyes met. Both their mouths tightened before they turned away from each other.  


 


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Harry only a few weeks to learn how to stand straight on ice-skates and it hadn't taken long at all after that until he played his first match against the Ravenclaw's. They had lost that one game, but it had been a very good one and he was nonetheless ecstatic afterwards. Hockey quickly became his biggest interest, seeing as there was no place where he felt happier than on the ice-rink. Even with the figure skaters always calling them brutes.

  
Ron became a close friend to Harry; the first real friend he ever had. And he quickly became friends with Hermione Granger, whom would come watch them practice and remind Ron to do his homework every chance she got. He didn't really understand their relationship well, but he thought Hermione was very smart and simply having people around him that didn't ignore him made him feel better. Not that the hockey team knew about that. Only Ron and Hermione knew about the details of his life with his aunt and uncle, and Ron often offered to attack Dudley in dark alleys. Ron's mom had her suspicions, but she never commented it and he was glad she didn't. But she'd often ask him to stay for dinner whenever he followed Ron home to do homework.  
  
The Weasley family had definitely some interesting personalities. Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, always made him laugh with their jokes and Ginny would quietly follow them around, ready to offer an idea if they got bored. She was only a year younger than Ron and Harry, and although it had been irritating to have her following them around when they younger, when the boys had turned fourteen something had changed and their relationship with Ginny grew. If Harry had only had to practice, go to school and study together with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, then he figured life could be pretty stupendous. But no one had it that easy. He still had to live with his aunt and uncle, obeying their orders. At least Dudley's threats became less potent the stronger Harry grew from his training. But what was even harder to deal with as he grew up was the fact that he learned of his parents death.  
  
Very early he learned about Draco's fathers association with the man who had murdered his parents, and his already lacking image of the boy worsened. For quite sometime, he'd go out of his way to spite him. And although he understood that it wasn't technically Draco's fault as he grew older, he just couldn't let it go. When he actually did stop, he realized he had done it for too long and that Draco wouldn't forgive him anytime soon. That was by then something he never thought he'd ever feel strongly about. He couldn't care less.  
  
Sometimes he'd think it wasn't really fair of Draco to treat him so coldly. But then he'd remember the time he'd found Draco in the changing room crying and he'd feel cold all over.

 

 

*

 

 

Draco had had better days. Days on which he didn't have to go through an annoying practice being bossed around by Fleur Delacour. Days on which Pansy wasn't having a total hormonal break-down. Days on which he hadn't failed to do a double axel... twice, in front of the whole French team. He'd been judged by all of them, he was convinced of it. No, all of that had certainly played a role in making his day the worst yet.   
  
But all those things together hadn't sufficed for him to break. Add one more thing, though, and there you had it. The straw that broke the camel's back. His father wouldn't accept that Draco had chosen figure skating instead of hockey, it was something he had realized years ago. But he hadn't expected his father to actively sabotage his career by planning all his dinners and events on the competition days. His mother had tried, of course, to reason with him each time he did so. And each time his father won the discussion. Draco had been so mad after the call from his father that he had thrown his phone against the wall.  
  
His phone had only barely missed Harry Potter making his entrance into the locker room. Draco had sighed loudly and turned around, hoping that Potter had gotten the message that he should get the hell out of the locker room and come back later. But Potter, missing any normal person's capacity for reading situations, had simply kept walking to his locker.  
  
Draco had wiped away angry tears before grabbing his towel and making his way to the showers. But that didn't stop Potter from butting in.  
  
“Are you crying?” He had asked and he had even dared to look stupidly surprised.  
  
“No, Potter, I'm merely allergic to your level of stupidity. Shut up.” Draco had answered and disappeared into the showers.  
  
It really wasn't his day.  
  
“Why are you crying?” Potter had asked and Draco noticed that he was standing by the doors to the showers.  
  
“If you don't shut up and walk away, I will punch you in the face. Go. Away.”  
  
“So you _are_ crying.”  
  
He hadn't been joking when he had said that he'd punch Potter in the face. Taking a few long strides, Draco swung his fist and aimed for Potter's nose. But his hand made no contact with a nose, or anything else. Potter had been fast and ducked in time. It would have been fine if that had been the only thing he'd done, but he had pushed forward with his hands as well pushing Draco and making him slip. Then everything had gone black.  
  
When Draco had opened his eyes, he was on the floor and a soaring pain pushed from the place between his eyes down to his neck. Groaning, he lifted his hand to his head. It felt wet, but that wasn't a surprise since he remained in the showers. The surprise was the fact that it was wet because of blood, not water. And to his side, Potter was panicking.  
  
“Are you awake? I was going to get McGonagall when I heard you-”  
  
“-Really, Potter? McGonagall? To find me naked and passed out in the showers? I know there isn't a lot in that tiny brain of yours but... Ouch!”  
  
He'd turned to give Potter an exasperated look, but he had to stop and rethink that decision when it only made the pain worse.  
  
“Your coach is creepy...” Harry started to say but Draco lifted a hand to cut him off.  
  
“How about,” he said, closing his eyes when he realized it felt better to do so. “you simply don't try to kill people in the showers? That would be a great solution.”  
  
“Hey, you were the one that-”  
  
“I'm bleeding from my head!” He whined loudly before Potter could finish his sentence.  
  
“Fine. Sorry. Come on, you might need stitches.”  
  
“No way. Don't you dare touch me again. Get Pansy.” Draco said before Potter should get any ideas in his head of acting like a hero when he'd almost killed Draco.  
  
“...But you-” Potter looked at Draco's body and blushed slightly. “Uh, naked. You're naked.”  
  
“And you're an idiot, but you don't hear _me_ complain about it, now do you? Get Pansy!”  
  
Potter finally got up and left. His head didn't hurt that much, if he was to be completely honest. But if Potter thought it did, it wouldn't bother Draco in the least.

 

 

*

 

  
Pansy had stared at him for a short moment, weighing his words, it seemed. Then she'd decided to believe him and had followed him to the men's locker room. Her lack of surprise at seeing Draco naked made Harry a bit uncomfortable. Had she seen him naked before? How many times? Not that there wasn't any surprise. Pansy made a lot of noise in between getting Draco out of the showers, into his clothes and calling his mother to pick him up and drive him to the hospital.   
  
But Draco's nakedness went almost unregistered. Which bothered Harry, because he most definitely did notice. It wasn't weird, really. He was fifteen, of course he would notice other's nakedness. Even if they weren't naked, he'd notice others. He noticed Ginny plenty. But Draco wasn't soft-looking as she was. And Harry didn't know if that in itself was what frustrated him, or the fact that even days later he hadn't stop thinking about his body.  
  
Days after the incident he still hadn't seen Draco at practice, and asking Pansy only earned him an annoyed glower on her part. When Draco finally came back, he had tried asking him directly how he was feeling. Maybe he would have tried to muster up a more earnest apology, if Draco didn't brush him off so quickly.  
  
“Out of practice. If you'll excuse me...” He had told Harry and walked right past him.  
  
Harry had observed him practice a bit that day. It wasn't the first time he'd done so. He'd observed Draco and everyone else trying to learn how to skate in the beginning and he had found that Draco had a different face when skating. Focused, like nothing could disturb his line of thought. It had been that way when they were eleven and it had been away when they were thirteen as well. Turned out, it was still that way now at the age of fifteen. But when Draco jumped that day and his body made two turns in the air before he landed on his right foot, arching his left leg elegantly, his face changed. It changed into a satisfied smile and Harry decided he would never confess to anyone that it had made his heart flutter like a caged bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy was completely convinced that Harry Potter was gay and completely infatuated with Draco, which was something Draco adamantly denied out loud but sometimes wondered about. Not that he was interested; he would never date someone so deep inside the closet they were practically lost in Narnia. He knew Potter had dated Ginny Weasley for a few months. Three months and one week, to be exact. It wasn't like he was keeping track, it was just that he kept thinking about what Potter might see in her.

  
For about a week after his return following the incident in the showers, which he had forbidden Pansy to talk about, Potter had tried to talk to him. Draco had quickly brushed him off each time, amazed by the fact that the daft boy couldn't just understand that Draco would rather suppress the memory. He still flushed when he thought of it and had to fight the urge to bang his head against the wall each time he remembered.  
  
However much embarrassment the memory brought him, he felt slightly better thinking about how concerned Potter had been. Especially since that meant that they were finally moving on from being on each other's throats all the time. Draco had definitely been no saint, but he'd moved on from that childish cruelty right around the same time on which Potter had decided to blame him for his father's stupid opinions. Now, after the incident, they appeared to have moved on.  
  
This newfound connection, or whatever it was, also explained his unease at Potter's clearly doomed relationship with the Weasley girl. See, he undoubtedly had no interest in Potter, but that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to think that Potter deserved better. Pansy had similar thoughts, although they were slightly reversed. On the day she'd found out they were dating, she had sought Draco out and told him straight away.  
  
“Did you know that Weasley and Potter are an item now?! Such a waste of woman. Besides, how? They are both clearly gay. Too bad she has to find out by dating him. I. Can't. Even.” She'd exclaimed dramatically and accepted her Starbucks coffee from Draco.  
  
“Shut out to all the other sexualities omitted by you.” He'd answered, rolling his eyes at her. “Also, what do you lot even see in her?”  
  
“The red hair, the curves and those freckles... And that cocky personality. Mmhm!” She bit her lip and nodded approvingly. “If she was a boy, you'd be all over her.”  
  
“You mean like Ron Weasley? Puke, Pansy!” Draco had told her, making gagging noises.  
  
After that, Pansy made sure to mention every time Potter as much as glanced at Draco and it had made him realize that Potter did indeed check him out quite a lot, for someone who was supposed to be straight. One of those times was when they were finishing practice and the hockey team was waiting impatiently on the players bench. Coach Snape was telling Luna Lovegood something about not using her toepick on a certain jump when Pansy had leaned over.  
  
“You might be convinced that he is in a happy heterosexual relationship, but that look tells me he's yet to convince himself.” She had whispered and laughed quietly.  
  
When he had turned around he had met Potter's eyes and the other boy had quickly looked elsewhere, but then realized that it might have been too obvious and so he'd met Draco's eyes again. But Draco had only smiled smugly and turned back to coach Snape. Moments later, as they made their way out of the rink, he had sought Potter's eyes again and found them easily.  
  
“All yours.” He had said as he stepped out of the ice and Pansy had raised her eyebrows at him, recognizing the tone he used for flirting.  
  
Potter had been staring at his legs and looked up in surprise when he heard Draco speak. His green eyes widened a bit when he noticed Draco's own were on him and he opened his mouth to reply.  
  
“Huh?” Was the best he could come up with and Draco smirked as Pansy snickered loudly.  
  
“...The ice, Potter?” He had clarified, his voice soft and slow.  
  
The pink tint on Potter's cheeks had made him finally realise that there probably was some truth to Pansy's theory, after all. They had exchanged knowing glances and left the hockey team to their practice, but Draco had scanned the rink once they were changed and on their way out. He'd found Potter rather easily, number seven on his jersey, and kept his eyes on him as Potter skated across the ice and attempted a shot on goal. Draco missed the result as Pansy dragged him out the door.

 

*

 

  
Harry had no idea why he had felt guilty meeting up with Ginny after practice that day. Because it was obvious that Malfoy hadn't actually flirted with him, as his mind tried to tell him. Hadn't he been dating that Parkinson girl since forever ago? And even if Malfoy had flirted, it couldn't count as being unfaithful since Harry hadn't flirted back because he wasn't gay. Nonetheless, he did feel guilty as Mrs. Weasley had picked them all up after practice and driven them to the Weasley residence for dinner.  
  
After dinner, he and Ginny had sought some privacy in the tree house. The Weasley children had all played in it at some point of their lives, but now it was only a reminder of how much they all had grown. It also worked as a great place to make out. And that was exactly what they had been doing when Harry had decided he needed to break up with Ginny. Although it seemed to come almost from nowhere, he had felt it was the right thing to do.  
  
“Wait.” He had pushed her gently away. “I need to say something.”  
  
“What is it?” She had said and smiled charmingly.  
  
“We need to break up.”  
  
For a moment they had only looked at each other, then Ginny had strangely enough laughed.  
  
“That is a bit sudden, isn't it?” She'd responded, still smiling.  
  
“I'm not joking, Gen. Sorry but I think... we do need to break up.”  
  
Ginny had disentangled herself from him and sat beside him instead.  
  
“...Does this have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?”  
  
“What?!” He had blurted, because he really didn't understand how _she_ had come to that conclusion. “Why would you think that?”  
  
“I've caught you watching him a few times. It's okay, you know. Even if we break up, I still am your friend. If you like him, I guess I could help... Although, he's such a snob, I don't see why-”  
  
“-What are you talking about? I'm not gay! And isn't he together with Parkinson?”  
  
At that, Ginny had snorted then started to laugh so hard that she'd gotten tears in her eyes.  
  
“Oh God, Harry! How is it that you've been training in that hall for years and not heard one of Pansy's many speeches on how amazingly gay she is? Heck, she's _flirted_ with me. With _you_ by my side! Just one week ago!”  
  
“I thought she was only being nice to you...” He answered, blushing a little now as he remembered.  
  
“How often do you see _Pansy_ of all people being nice to anyone simply for the sake of it?”  
  
“Okay, sure. But that doesn't make Dra- uh, Malfoy, gay.”  
  
“Not necessarily, but I know for a fact he's dated guys. Well, one guy to be precise. I met Pansy a month ago at Starbucks and she told me she had been chatting with Draco when some guy suddenly asked him out and Draco actually said yes and she'd left them because she didn't want to be the fifth wheel. Funny thing is that-”  
  
“Gen!” Harry had said loudly. ”You're saying that he is _gay_?”  
  
“No, I'm saying he's dated a guy. That doesn't necessarily-”  
  
“-But I didn't know!”  
  
“Why would you?”  
  
It had gotten quiet for a moment and Ginny had simply watched Harry's face as he found himself not as shocked as he thought he might be.  
  
“So you see,” Ginny spoke again. “I could probably help you. Arrange a date or something.”  
  
“Ginny, I'm not gay.” Harry told her, putting an end to that part of the conversation. “And it's not like that I just... Need to think. And saying that I need a break feels like an asshole move.”  
  
“It is.” Ginny said and patted his hand reassuringly. “And it's quite alright. Of course I am not ecstatic... But it's not like I was planning our wedding or anything. It was fun while it lasted, though. Thanks.”  
  
When she smiled at him, it was so earnest that Harry questioned his decision for a second. But he knew it was right and he was glad that he and Ginny could remain friends. He couldn't have wished for a better outcome.

 

  
*

As soon as Pansy had entered the locker room, someone had grabbed her arm and she had had time to think that it was too early to risk getting kicked out of the team for beating someone up before she realized it was Ginny Weasley. The redhead smiled at her showing all her teeth and stood close enough that Pansy saw each and every freckle. She still wore her hockey clothes and smelled of strawberries and sweat.  
  
"Pansy, dear! There is something I need to ask." Ginny said with a sugary voice, her brown eyes focused entirely on Pansy's face.  
  
"Ah, you finally realized you want me? Go ahead, kiss me, no need to ask." Pansy said and relaxed as Ginny's hand slipped away.  
  
Ginny laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, it's actually about Draco... How did it go with that date of his? Is he still single or what?"  
  
Her black eyebrows rose up to hide beneath her bangs. For whom was Ginny asking? Pansy looked her up and down, then watched her face a moment, trying to decipher what she was thinking. Looking up, she registered that they were alone in the locker room.  
  
"Leaving Potter already? My, you move fast. It's quite alright. Use me, lose me, baby." Pansy answered, making Ginny giggle again.  
  
"Be serious, Pansy! I am not asking for me. I'm asking... for a friend."  
  
"Who also aspires to become a beard...?"  
  
"Male friend."  
  
"Oh. Well, Draco is my good friend... I can't disclose anything about his personal life to outsiders..."  
  
Without pause, Ginny had leaned in and covered Pansy's lips with her own. Just as quickly, Pansy had kissed her back and deepened the kiss, taking Ginny by surprise. Ginny separated their lips with a loud smack and looked intently at Pansy.  
  
"Yeah, he's single." Pansy told her. "Potter finally coming out?"  
  
"No." Ginny answered. "He might need a push. Wanna give me a hand?"  
  
"Depends. What's in it for me?"  
  
"Double date?" Ginny offered and showing off her winner smile.  
  
"Oh well, I'll take what I can get." Pansy said, shrugging and leaning in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Ginsy! Didn't even plan it.


End file.
